


Rite of Passage

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Quad Worship, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Shepard helped Grunt with his Rite of Passage. Fending off beasts and killing a Thresher Maw. High on victory and adrenaline, Grunt celebrates his manhood in a very primal way. Shepard helps. - Written as a Commission.





	Rite of Passage

Shepard fell backwards onto her ass, laughing. They’d done it, they’d killed a fucking Thresher Maw. No air support, no backup, hell, not even a Makko. On foot, with just three of them, they’d killed one of the galaxies most dangerous creatures. She could still feel the slight sting on one shoulder where some its acid spit had chewed a hole in her armor, but she didn’t care. Adrenaline sang through her entire body and she felt like she could take on the entire fucking galaxy right now. The laughter was a reaction to the flood of energy, a pressure valve to help her come down a bit from the thrill of the fight, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted a better outlet, wanted to fight someone, or maybe fuck them. 

 

A clank off to her side drew her attention, and she looked over to see that Grunt apparently shared the feeling. The clank had been the codpiece of his armor hitting the dusty ground and he was busy pulling his dick free of the rest of his armor, hampered slightly by the size of his raging erection. It was all Shepard could for a moment to just watch, caught somewhere between fascination and discomfort.  Grunt apparently shared no such issues. He got his cock out, his throbbing quad coming with it. With a roar he started beating off, fingers working with fevered determination. The rational part of Shepard knew she should do something, say something, but was totally at a loss as to what that should be. The animal part of her though had a few ideas, and she found her attention fixating on the massive dick. An almost involuntary growl escaped her lips, and Grunt’s head shot towards her. 

 

Their eyes met, and to her shock, he didn’t stop. Instead he came towards her, big dick swaying with each step. Without ceremony, Grunt slapped his cock down her face, shoving his hanging quad against her mouth and chin at the same time. She knew she should pull away, that this was completely unacceptable behavior for subordinate, but she also wasn’t fully in control of herself. The thick musky smell of him flooded her senses, alloying with her adrenaline and kicking primal urges into high gear. So, instead of using her biotics to knock the presumptive Krogon on his ass, she pushed back against him, shoving her face further into his sack and peppering the wrinkled skin with kisses. Kisses became licks and then she was wriggling around so she could suck one of those heavy balls into her mouth while her hands played with the other three. She worshiped his quad while Grunt ground his thick shaft across her face.

 

Then, without warning he reached down and hauled her up off her feet. Shepard wasn’t sure what he was going for until his hand slipped down the front of her armor, and with a roar ripped the entire chest piece away. He didn’t stop there, proceeding to strip Shepard of every scrap of her armor before dropping her back to the ground. That should have been a warning sign to the Commander, but at this point she was fully into it. There were few humans who could match Shepard in strength or stamina, and fresh off one victory, her body wanted to test it’s against another challenge. And she got a challenge. Reaching down again, Grunt grabbed her hips, hauling her into a face down, ass up position that would let him us all of his massive bulk. Fine, if that’s how he wanted it, she could play that game. Reaching up behind herself, she spread her cheeks and wiggled her ass and pussy at him, daring him to do it. Daring him that was, until she felt just which hole he pressed his cock against. 

 

Her reason tried to assert itself one last time, compelling her to call out. “Grunt, not there! You won’t fi---” 

 

She never got to finish the warning because with a roar that drowned her out, Grunt slammed his cock to the hilt in her ass. Shepard’s own voice joined the roar, her cry a mix of pain and sudden overwhelming pleasure. Grunt pulled back, then thrust down again, hammering his commander with brutal thrusts that drove her into the dry Tuchanka dirt. Each thrust brought his balls slapping down against her pussy, reaching all the way to her clit and sending electric shocks of pleasure out with each impact. Shepard’s reason retreated in the face of that onslaught, pushing her animal brain into the driver’s seat for this. Her grunts and moans grew, becoming more fevered and needy, and she did her best to back against him, urging him faster. Her hand found its way up between her legs on their own, and she slipped a trio of fingers into her dripping cunt, letting Grunt’s balls push them deep with each thrust. That drove her to climax, and she screamed her pleasure into the dirt. 

 

Reaching down, Grunt got a grip on her hips and pulled her completely off the ground, holding her in the air in front of him. He hauled her up and down, pumping her on his shaft like an oversized cocksleeve as he carried her over to the corpse of the Thresher Maw. Any other time it would have been a humiliating display for the Commander, her body on display, tits bouncing lewdly, but right here and now, she loved it. Grunt carry fucked her across to it, then, with surprising gentleness, lowered her to the ground, giving her time to find her feet before resuming his pounding. Shepard reached out, arms bracing on the side of the mammoth space worm they’d killed, and shoved her ass back against Grunt. The moment of gentleness ended, and he drove into her again, his hands on her hips to give himself as much power as possible. Grunt fucked her up against their kill, against the monster they’d slain together, and the feel of its leathery skin under her hands brought her to another orgasm within moments. Grunt fucked her through the orgasm, and on into another, and then another, until the Krogan’s endurance began to worry her. Then, just as she started to think she’d taken all she could take, he pulled out of her. The sudden lack of him caused her to over balance as she thrust back against him, and she fell backwards. He caught her, lowering her to the ground, then growling. “Look at me, Shepard.” 

 

She did turning to face him on her knees like she had been when this crazy release had started. He was pumping his cock again, fingers stroking the girthy shaft with clear intention. She knew what he wanted, she played into it. She wasn’t sure what Krogan spunk would be like, but she knew with certainty that she wanted to find out. 

  
“Give it to me, Grunt.” She pleaded, cozying up against him. “Give me all of that hot Krogan cum. I bet it’s thick. I bet you have so much of it you could cover me in it.” Shepard had no idea what Grunt wanted to hear, no idea if this was even normal for a Krogan, but she laid it on anyways. This whole day had been insane, and in her current state, this was the only way she could think of for it to end. Either it was something she’d said, or he was close to popping anyway, because there, at the side of his vanquished foe and with a bellow of: “I… Am… Krogan!” Grunt unleashed a torrent of thick jizz all over his commander. 

 

She’d assumed he’d have roughly twice the load of a human, maybe a little more. She’d been wrong. So very, very wrong. Grunt didn’t have twice the load of a human, he didn’t have quadruple the load, he had a flood of seman. It rained down on Shepard in hot, heavy spurts that shook his cock as they exited. It painted her, thick globs of it splashing over her face, her neck, down her shoulders, over her breasts with enough left over to leave a thin pool on the dirt around her. More than a bit landed in her mouth, and its taste was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, thick and salty but also somehow spiced. She swallowed the load down, choking a bit before getting it all down. As she did, the adrenaline and lust finally started to peeter out, and she realized just what she’d done. Every part of her body ached, and her asshole was screaming at her. She’d need a medi-gel enima to get that feeling right again. Reaching up she flicked enough of the think cum out of her eyes to let her look around. 

 

Grunt had taken a few steps back, and was leaning against the Thresher Maw. He was trying unsuccessfully to cram his dick back into his armor. Moving a bit shakely, Shepard got to her own feet, globules of cum sliding off her to splatter on the ground. She left a messy trail to where her armor had been scattered in pieces. There was no way she’d be getting that back together. Reaching down, she pulled her rifle out of the pile. Then a movement off to her side caught her attention and she whirled towards it, pain forgotten and rifle snug against her shoulder. She lowered the weapon again a moment later. It was just Mordin. She felt her cheeks flush. In the heat of everything that had happened, she’d completely forgotten he was there. The Salarian professor looked her over, and called up his Omni-Tool. “Fascinating. The Krogan Rite of Passage seems to include not only combat, but also a sexual component. Possibly to signify the transition to adulthood? Unknown, but logical. May investigate further.” 

 

Shepard was at a loss for how to respond. Mordin just nodded to her. “Shuttle has been called. Do you require assistance?” 

 

“No.” She growled. “I’m fine.” 

 

The walk to the shuttle seemed longer than it had any right to be. And the shuttle ride back to the Normandy was long, and passed in an awkward silence, broken for only a moment when Mordin reached over and scooped a bit of the jizz of Shepard’s shoulder, for research he said. 


End file.
